


Engineering Change

by 20hoursinstudio60



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, more characters will show up eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20hoursinstudio60/pseuds/20hoursinstudio60
Summary: Sam, Josh and Donna are all students at an engineering university but of course they are still aiming to make the world a better place.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss/Sam Seaborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Engineering Change

“DONNA!”  
“I’m right here Josh you don’t need to yell.”  
“How could I know you were lurking?”  
“Honestly, our apartment is not that large so just assume that I can hear you if you speak at a normal volume. Anyway, what was it you wanted.”  
“It’s my costume. I can’t find it.”  
“And why would I be any better at finding it?”  
“You made the system for all the boxes when we moved, so surely you know it better than me.”  
“I also happened to write a brief description on each box stating its contents. You haven't forgotten how to read during the summer break, right? Look this one says clothes and beneath that is a box that says costumes. How we had to have a whole box for costumes is beyond me. I would never have needed that before I began studying here!”  
Josh opened the box and the costume he was looking for was right at the top. “Thanks Donna! By the way, I made you breakfast. You need plenty of energy so you're prepared to meet all the new students.”

Donna walked into their kitchen where Sam was already digging into his breakfast. She had never seen Josh cook before or ever heard him talk about cooking. In fact, with his diet mainly consisting of all kinds of junk food she had not expected this.  
“Did you know he could cook like this?” she asked Sam.  
“I had no idea! This is not the worst surprise to get though is it?”  
“Absolutely not! With my baking skills the two of us could put on quite the spread. How about you Sam, what can you bring to the household?” she teased him. “Just kidding. You are the glue that binds us all together and we wouldn’t be here without you.” She gave his shoulder a squeeze as she walked around him to get to her breakfast. The food tasted every bit as good as it looked and she devoured it. She would have to ask Josh where these cooking abilities came from some other day.

After breakfast - and some more time spent helping Josh find things in their yet to be unpacked moving boxes - the three of them were ready to head to campus. They had all signed up to be guides for the new students. They would have weekly meetings and generally help them find their way during the first semester. Donna’s group of mathematics students and Sam’s group of software engineering students had even been paired up as those two departments wanted to promote collaborations across disciplines. It was how Sam and Donna met on their first day. This first day was all about breaking the ice. The students would be given brief introductions to their field of study but after that there would be plenty of silly games and competitions. The day would be rounded off with a party which was always a sight to behold. No one knew how to do stupid quite like young people who had just got away from their parents for the first time.

Once they were at their designated meeting spots Donna took some time to appreciate her new roommates. Sam’s students were the first to arrive. Donna simply loved seeing him with new or prospective students. He spoke with such passion about his course that everyone within hearing distance would consider studying computer science. It also didn't hurt that people of all genders seemed to find him infinitely charming. If he wanted to, he could really make a good science disseminator one day. Or an activist of some kind. Maybe even a combination of the two!

After a while Donna turned her head to look at Josh. He was one of few men on the environmental engineering course and yet he had not learned one thing about how to interact with women. Many of them had tried to catch his attention over the past year. With half of them he didn't pick up on their cues and with the other half he didn't know how to move forward no matter how clearly the other party stated their interest. When it came to his studies, Josh had passion equal to Sam’s but again his social skills were not the same. Josh was more of a strategist. He and Sam were both very active members of the students’ union. Josh would put together proposals for change and get them in front of the right eyes. Sam would speak their case. They really were quite a team. 

Donna’s train of thought was broken as the first of her students arrived. She found her name tag and gave her a quick introduction of the day ahead. She quickly glanced at both her roommates and thought “this is going to be a great semester!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and decided to go for it. This is just a quick introduction. I am thinking this will be a place for me to try out some ideas that might not fit into canon and just generally have some fun.


End file.
